


doughs always better

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Kastle baking cookies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doughs always better

When Karen can’t sleep, Karen ends up doing one of three things; cleaning obsessively, laundry (which she supposes does fall under the category of), or baking. It depends on how she feels when she rolls over and finally gives up on sleeping.

Tonight, Karen feels like baking.

She climbs out of bed and heads towards her kitchen, using the band around her wrist to pull her hair up into a bun. Most nights the reason she can’t sleep is typically being overtired or overworked or simply stressed out.

Tonight, the reason she can’t sleep falls solely on the fact that she knows what’s going on out there. She knows what Frank Castle is up to. She probably won’t sleep until Frank lets her know he’s alright.

Karen comes into her kitchen and searches for the ingredients she needs to make chocolate chip cookies. Besides oatmeal raisin, those are her favorite cookies – and she doesn’t have any raisins… Or oatmeal. But she does have chocolate chips.

She starts with the wet ingredients, beating butter and sugar together until it’s mixed then she adds in the eggs. She stirs in what left of her vanilla she has left, which isn’t enough but it’s enough that the flavor will still be there.

From there, she went onto the dry ingredients and then combined them before adding chocolate chips. She’s just about to get a baking sheet out when a voice surprises her.

“What are you doing?”

Karen jumps as she turns around and sees Frank standing behind her. She shakes her head and leans against the counter. “Christ, can’t you knock?”

“No door by the fire escape.”

“There’s a window, you could knock on the window.”

“I thought you’d be sleeping.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Karen admits, biting down on the inside of her bottom lip. “So, everything work out?”

“That guy will not keep hurting his students.”

Karen nods in approval. She’s the one who directed him towards his last target, a teacher at the local high school who had been raping his students. He’d gotten away with it for too long.  

“So what are you doing again?”

“Baking cookies.” Karen says, turning back to the cookie dough. Frank nods and walks over to the counter where the glass bowl of cookie dough is waiting. He lifts his hand up with the intention of scooping some of the the cookie dough onto his fingers.

Karen brought hand up to Frank’s and grabbed it, narrowing her eyes at him. “If you touch my cookie dough with those dirty ass hands, I will chop them both off.” Frank pulls his hand away from Karen’s but there’s a smirk on his face.

“Alright, alright. I’ll be right back.” He says before walking back to her bathroom. Karen rolls her eyes while she moves to get out her baking sheets, putting parchment paper over them. She’s owned the baking sheets since she first moved to Hell’s Kitchen, if she used them the cookies would turn out burnt.

Frank returns a few minutes later, holding up his hands so he can show Karen his clean hands. Karen’s got two tray full of cookie dough as Frank comes around and sticks his fingers in the cookie dough and eats cookie dough off his fingers.

Karen laughs at the sight of The Punisher standing in her kitchen eating cookie dough off his fingers and turns back to the two empty trays she still has. “If you’re gonna stand there and eat the dough, will you at least help me finish these trays? Then you can just eat cookies.”

“Doughs always better.” He says with a mouthful of cookie dough.

“You’re disgusting.” Karen says with a laugh, spooning small piles of cookie dough on the tray.

“I kill people for a living and this is what’s disgusting?”

“Yes, this is what’s disgusting.”

Frank lifts the two fingers that are covered in cookie dough and scoops more cookie dough onto his fingers before reaching forward and rubbing cookie dough on her face. Most of it falls off onto her t-shirt and Karen slowly turns to look over at him with her lips puckered.

“Really? The Punisher just rubbed cookie dough on my face?” Karen asks. Frank nods, bringing the fingers to his mouth and licking the cookie dough off. “Mmhmm.” Karen says and reaches into the bowl of cookie dough, scooping a handful of cookie dough out of the bowl.

She turns to Frank and lifts her hand up, rubbing the handful of cookie dough on his face. Most of it falls off his face like it did to her, but some of it sticks.

She starts laughing and presses her hand over her face as Frank pulls his fingers out of his mouth with the most unimpressed look on his face. “Now, that… That is a good look for you. Menacing.”

 


End file.
